Roku's Guide to Kingdom Hearts!
by Hayashi-Roku
Summary: A guide for Kingdom Hearts... as the title tells you. Questions may be submitted!
1. Nobodies and RokuNami

HELLLOOOOO people. I'm bored out of my fucking mind, so I decided to do this.

To put it simply, it's a guide to many FAQ and non-canon questions in the Kingdom Hearts universe.

I got the inspiration because as I beat KH2 for the bajillionth (24th) time, I still noticed ALOT of things unexplained...

Right.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOX

Now, let's talk about chapter material.

Each chapter will have one or more of the following:

Theorems

*These are non-canon (or canon if I'm feeling lazy) theories about shit that happens in the KH universe. Granted, they can be wrong, but who the fuck cares? IT"S A FANFICTION DAMMIT!

2. Answers

*These are answers to many of the questions some people ask about stuff that happens\ happened. Questions can also be submitted through reviews!

3. Opinions

* Just my more 'poetical' way of saying 'rants on things\pairings in KH series that don't make sense'

4. Trivia

* Fun things to know about the characters in KH. And before anybody asks, yes, they are all from wiki ^^

5. Walkthrough and Strategies

* For some really hard to beat bosses. These will come out sparingly though! Some parts are from wiki, but not all of them..

XOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXO

ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

The first thing I'm going to be covering is theorem\answer thingy.

Why? Because it is a non-canon theory to a question.

Q: We know Roxas was born at Twilight Town, but where were the other nobodies born from?

A: Well, this is an interesting question. From the events of KH1, Sora was oblivious to the existence of Twilight Town. Thus, we can conclude it has NOTHING to do with memories. The next thing is the fact that Twilight Town sits in the middle of the Planes of Light and Darkness. We also know from Mansex that neither Light nor Darkness accepts their presence. Now combine those two. GetwhatImean? No? Okay then. Ignoring all parent\ sibling\ relatives\ friends\ popularity\ hunger\ weight\ idiocity\ factors, imagine if you invited your best friend to your house to eat pizza for lunch. You'd probably share it in half. Amrite?

SELFISH YOU: Fuck no!

... Okay. Anyway, here it's the same theory. Light pushes with the same force, Darkness pushes with the same force, so they end up in Twilight town a.k.a the middle.

PS: Some people and wiki say that it can be any world in the Realm of In-Between. I don't know. [sighs]

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l

Annndddd now... It's time for the dreaded RokuNami rant! YAY!

And a 1, a 2, a 1234!

[rant]

I don't hate RokuNami. I really don't. In fact, I know a few good RokuNami fics. But what really bugs me is when people go "RokuNami is canon!"

I mean, SERIOUSLY? Akuroku is even more canon than RokuNami. At least Axel and Roxas have been together for 300 days + . Now let's look at Namine and Roxas' history with each other:

KH2: The struggle, The old mansion (twice) , the scene before fighting dragon Xemnas, and Soar smiling at Kairi scene

Yes, 5 TIMES. ONLY. Don't believe me? Start a new game and see!

And now, cue the RokuNami fans:

RN Fans: LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT BITCH!

OH WHAT THE FUCK. Seriously?

You know,if the term 'love at first sight' was taken, like, LITERALLY, that would mean Roxas only likes her for her looks!

RN Fans: ... He loves her! You can see it in his eyes! YOU ARE DEN-

...

WHICH SCENE! TELL ME! WHICH SCENE!

RN Fans: YOU CANNOT DENY TRUE LOVE!

The RokuNami fans then run away, dropping hundreds of RokuNami fanart on me.

[rant]

-l-l-l-ll-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Trivia Time!

- The sum of all the letters in the names Sora, Riku, and Kairi is thirteen. The same is true for Roxas, Axel, and Xion (Gasp!)

- While Square-Enix wanted Mickey Mouse as the main character of the series, Disney instead wanted Donald as the star. Sora was created as the main character because Tetsuya Nomura didn't like either option. ( ROFLMAO. Imagine controlling Donald around.)

- After Scar becomes a Heartless, instead of turning into a common Heartless, he retains his form. He also doesn't release a heart or disappear into Darkness after being defeated.

- Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Hercules and Phil are the only Disney characters to be in every game in the series.

-l-l-l-l-ll-ll-l-ll-l

That's all for todays chapter! Please review! You can use a review to:

1. Submit a question

2. Submit your opinion on my guide

3. Submit something for me to rant about

4. Submit requests for strategies on bosses. (Gummi bosses as well)

Reviews will make my day!

Signing off-

Roku~


	2. BBS Special!

Hi!

Thank you to that anonymous reader who reviewed :D

Today's chapter is a BBS special!

WOOO HOOO!

XOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXO

This is rant on one of Aqua's battles I find stupid.

[rant]

Aqua battle[Castle of Dreams]

You know, the one where you have to lead Jaq to put a key to unlock Cinderella... or something...

Now, the stupid things about this battle:

1) All the unversed are tiny.

Why does this suck? I'll tell you why. Because this means that an unverse will change depending on a keyblade master's size. Imagine if they were so tiny and Aqua was her normal self. She'll step on those things like WOAH

**[Please review this story at the chapter's end!]**

2) The Fucking Battle's Concept.

...is to unlock a door with a key.

Doesn't ANYONE just finds it strange that Aqua _COULD_ have used the _FUCKING KEYBLADE?_

It's a **KEY**BLADE

IT CAN UNLOCK **ANY** SHITTY LOCK.

[rant]

Also, I want to point out that after the battle, Aqua falls and regains her original size. I mean like, WTF?  
Could she go back to the room and fight tiny unversed?

That would be like, AWESOME cause you'll be able to earn EXP by dancing ;)

l-l-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-ll-l-l-l

Next rant!

This one's about the Mark Of Mastery. (Has anyone noticed they spell MOM? :] )

[rant]

...The 'Mark Of Mastery"

All you have to do is beat up some **BALLS of light.**

... It doesn't get much harder than that.

Then, comes the fun part!

You get to take up all your stored up rage over the years on a fellow apprentice. (Even if you had already)

But what I want to rant about is the **BALLS of light.**

They're just BALLS!

... ... ... That should be the entrance exam!

On a side note, (I digress)

Eraqus is a DICK.

They train for like what... oh yeah...

FOUR YEARS.

... and they're still LVL 1 because Eraqus lets them fight stuff which don't give you any exp.

[rant]

**[Please review this story at the chapter's end!]**

-l-ll-l-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

For people who don't play KH: BBS, this whole Answer section is made JUST FOR YOU ;)

Q:What are Unversed?

A: Just emotions that take forms.

Q: Why does Ventus look like Roxas and Vanitas look like Sora?

A: This question is still asked by some players of KH: BBS. The big misunderstanding is that Roxas looks like Ventus and not the other way round. However, Vanitas looks like Sora.

A.1: Why does Roxas look like Ventus?

= At the start of the game, Xehanort brings Ventus to Destiny Islands to die. ( Ventus had a broken heart) However, the heart of Sora joined with Ventus. Since Roxas is the 'other side' of Sora's heart, he looks like Ventus(who IS the other side of Sora's heart. This is also why Sora can wield the keyblade).

A.2: Why does Vanitas look like Sora?

Because Vanitas is the other side of Ventus' heart. If Ventus' heart had merged with Riku, Vanitas would look like Riku.

Q: What is the extent of Aqua and Zack's relationship?

A: Honestly? Zack x Aqua is probably the most canon relationship in the whole series. At least he asks her out on a date.

Q: Xehanort and Master Xehanort.

A: This is very confusing, actually. Master Xehanort is an OLD douche. So, to make himself live longer and not die of arthritis or cancer or some other disease like that, he 'stole' Terra's body and put his heart and soul into it.

Q: What happened to Aqua?

A: To save Terra, she sacrificed her armor and keyblade. She then was sent to the Dark realm. She was attacked by a few Darksides and wanted to let them kill her but Terra's and Ventus' keyblades helped her. She walked and walked and walked and walked and walked until she got to the dark meridian, where she met Ansem the Wise.

**[Please review this story at the chapter's end!]**

Q:What is the X-Blade?

A:Every keyblade is a key to join with Kingdom Hearts. The X-Blade EXISTS alongside Kingdom Hearts.

ll-l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lll-l-l-

TRIVIAAAAHHH!

-Hades references the Latin meaning of Terra's name by commenting, after hearing it, that it is "kinda Earthy"

-Ventus and Master Xehanort are the only people to have ever seen Vanitas' face

-Out of all the antagonists to appear in the series, Vanitas has been fought in the most boss battles, three times against Ventus, three times against Aqua and one time against Terra; a total of seven battles in all.

-A hidden Mickey can be seen in the Keyblade Graveyard. There is an unreachable area where one can see three large craters that are very close together. When looking carefully, one can see they form the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. (This is true!)

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-ll-l-l

that's it for today's guide.

Remember to review!

P.S: If you wonder why the characters are Axel and Sora, It's beacuse they will be on the Guide now.

Axel: HELL YEAH BIATCHES!

Sora: AXEL!

Axel: BURRRRRRNNN BABY BUURRRRNNN!

Me and Sora: ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**Review!**_


End file.
